dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hera (Prime Earth)
(daughters) Amazons (children) see Gods of Olympus for more | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Mount Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Gods of Olympus | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Oracle; Queen of Olympus; Goddess of women and marriage | PlaceOfBirth = Skyland | Creators = | First = Wonder Woman Vol 4 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Hera is the matriarchal oracle of the Olympian pantheon, the queen of Mount Olympus and the goddess of women and marriage. | HistoryText = Hera was one of the goddesses who combined their godly essences into the Holy Grail to create a new race. After the goddesses split up, Hera went to Themyscira where she gave birth to the new race under the name of Amazons. Centuries later, she would take action against her husband Zeus' bastard children, and as such was first an enemy and later a reluctant ally of Wonder Woman. Blood Enraged by Zeus's infidelity, she went to Zola's home, and transformed some horses into monsters to attack Zola and have her killed. Her reason for wanting Zola dead was because the young girl was pregnant with Zeus's child. Hera's rage rose to new heights when it was revealed that Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, also had a child with Zeus; namely Diana. In the middle of a violent storm, Hera descended upon Themyscira to meet Hippolyta face to face. During their conversation, Hippolyta revealed regret that her actions put a divide between them and one between herself and Diana. Hera, on the other hand, revealed how frustrated she was with Zeus, his antics, and her own situation; demanding to know what it was all these mortal women had that she did not before the Amazons appeared, ready to fight her over Hippolyta. Hippolyta, on the other hand, knew the outcome before it happened, but still asked for forgiveness. Hera wished it could be otherwise but ended the confrontation by turning Hippolyta to stone and the Amazons into snakes. Wonder Woman got her revenge on Hera, stating she would spend her days making Hera regret what she had done. Later on, after Apollo claimed Zeus's throne and became the new king of the Olympians, he banished Hera from Olympus. On Earth, when Zola's baby was kidnapped by Hermes, Hera added insult to injury when she mocked Diana and her companions for their failure. In an angry fit, Zola threw a medical tray at Hera, which injured the goddess. It was then revealed that Hera was not only banished, but also mortal. | Powers = * : Hera belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as the Old Gods. Because of this heritage Hera has almost unlimited power.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Hera's Orbs | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Hera was first adapted by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity Hera first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Brian Azzarello and Cliff Chiang. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast Category:Gods